fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
DB from 05
VoterListsOnline Output Field Descriptions Key (Availability of fields varies with each state, depending on what the source provides.) Field Name Field Description ADDRESS Home street address ABSENTEE Flag for absentee voters. ADD_TYPE Address type of home address. ADDRESS This is the home address. This address has been standardized to correct abbreviations, spelling errors, etc, but it is not run against the change of address file. AGE_CTGRY :01 = 18 - 24 yrs :02 = 25 - 34 yrs :03 = 35 - 44 yrs :04 = 45 - 54 yrs :05 = 55 - 64 yrs :06 = 65 - over :07 = Undefined ALDER_DIST Aldermanic District. ANC_SMD Advisory Neighborhood District - Single Member District. APPEALS Appeals Court district. APT_NAME Parsed out home address apartment or suite name. APT_NUM Parsed out home address apartment or suite number. BEAT_BOX Replaces precinct in some areas. BESE_DIST State Board of Elementary and Secondary Education BIRTHDATE Date of birth in YYYYMMDD format. BOCC Board of County Commissioners district. BOED Board of Education district. BOR_CODE Borough Code CENSUS_BLK CENSUS BLOCK GROUP ENUMERATION DIST - Census Block/Census BGED (Block Group Enumeration District). :Block Group - A small, statistical subdivision of a Census track chosen to preserve as much as possible the homogeneity of the residence. :Enumeration District - A statistical area used in the collection and preparation of Census data in areas where Block Group statistics are not prepared. An Enumeration District will encompass a population of 1000 to 1600 persons. CENSUS_ST CENSUS STATE - Census State Code. This is the major political and administrative subdivision of the United States. CENSUS_SUB CENSUS TRACK SUB CODE - Census Track Sub Code CENSUS_TRK CENSUS TRACK - :A small statistical subdivision of a county established by the Census Bureau and designed to be relatively homogeneous with respect to population characteristics, economic status, and living conditions. Tracts generally have stable boundaries and average 4000 residents. CHANC_DIST Chancery district. CIRC_DIST Circuit Court district. CITY This is the home city as provided in the voter registration record. It has not been modified from the information provided by the state or county. CITY_CODE City code CITY_DIST City district. CITY_DISTA City district A. CITY_DISTB City district B. CITY_PREC City precinct. CITY_SCHL City School district. CITY_TWP City Township. CM_CL_DIST Community College district. CNCL_DIST Council district. CNTY_CNCL County Council district. CNTY_CODE County code. CNTY_COMM County Commissioner district. CNTY_DIST County district. CNTY_DISTA County district A. CNTY_DISTB County district B. CNTY_SPEC1 County Designated district 1. CNTY_SPEC2 County Designated district 2. COA_FLAG CHANGE OF ADDR. FLAG - Addresses coded M have forwardable new mailing address. COA_MOVE CHANGE OF ADDRESS MOVE - : I - Individual move :F - Family move :B - Business move COMM_COLL Community College district. COMM_DIST County Commissioner district. COMP_OWN Computer Owner. CONSTABLE Constable district. COUNTY_NUM County number. CONG_DIST CONGRESSIONAL DISTRICT - Federal congressional district. :This is the US Congressional district. It is a two digit number from 00 to 99. COUNTY_FIP COUNTY FIP - Federal Information Processing Standards Code. :Federal county division applied based on mail zip code. Sometimes zip code crosses county lines and the distinction cannot be made. The Census Bureau geocodes (i.e.COUNTY FIPS, MCD FIPS..etc) are subdivisions of the basic political divisions of the US namely states and counties. In general counties are divided into census tracks and census tracks are in turn subdivided into either block groups or enumeration districts on into both. COUNTY_ST COUNTY STATE - :Aristotle county division applied based on county. This code is unique by state. It stands for the Federal Information Processing Standards - FIPS - number for the county in which the voter is registered. This number is affixed by Aristotle when the voter registration data is acquired. This is the field that should be used when searching by county because of the inaccuracy of the COUNTY_FIP code. COURT_APL Court of Appeals district. CR_RT CARRIER ROUTE - Mail carrier route. COA applied/CASS certified. CAS recertification is required every 6 months. DEAD Identified as possibly dead. : Three categories are used to match the data. The first level is considered to have the greatest accuracy. :1-first name, last name, birthdate, zip code :2-first name, last name, birthdate :3-first name, last name, zip code DEL_PT DELIVERY POINT- 3 digit delivery point. :This is part of the bar code information for use in achieving postal discounts. DEM_SUB Democratic Subdivision. DIST_COURT District Court. DIST_PREC District precinct. DISTRICT District. DIVISION Division. DMV_FLAG Person's record also exists in the Aristotle DMV database. ED_LEVEL Education level. :A- 8th Grade :B- 12th Grade :C- Some college :D- College Grad :E- Graduate degree :F- Some high school :G- Post grad :H- Vocational / Tech EDUC_DIST Education district. ELEC_DIST Election district. ELEMSCHL Elementary School district. ESD_DIST Education Service district. ETHNIC_COD This is an ethnic code which is unique by state and sometimes by county. Aristotle applied codes: :A- American :F- French :G- German :H- Hispanic :I- Italian :J- Jewish :O- Oriental :R- Arab :N- Northern European :S- Scottish/Irish :Non - Aristotle codes: :B- Black :W- White :H- Hispanic : I- American Indian :O- Oriental ETHNIC_GRP This is an ethnic code which is added during the enhancement. These are the following codes and their meanings: :A- Asian Indian :E- Irish :F- French :H- Hispanic :I- Italian :N- Japanese :Q- Korean :X- Chinese :V- Vietnamese :1- Catholic :7- Jewish FEC_85_86 FEDERAL CONTRIBUTORS 85-86 - Contributors based on Federal Election Commission records. DISCLAIMER : "Information contained in this field is subject to FEC guidelines for appropriate use, and may not be sold or used by any other person for the purpose of soliciting contribution or for commercial purposes, other than using the name and address of any political committee to solicit contributions from such committee." Consult the FEC for further information prior to using any information. FEC_87_88 FEDERAL CONTRIBUTORS 87-88 - Contributors based on Federal FEC_89_90 FEDERAL CONTRIBUTORS 89-90 - Contributors based on Federal FEC_91_92 FEDERAL CONTRIBUTORS 91-92 - Contributors based on Federal FEC_93_94 FEDERAL CONTRIBUTORS 93-94 - Contributors based on Federal FEC_95_96 FEDERAL CONTRIBUTORS 95-96 - Contributors based on Federal FEC_97_98 FEDERAL CONTRIBUTORS 97-98 - Contributors based on Federal FEC_99_00 FEDERAL CONTRIBUTORS 99-00 - Contributors based on Federal FEC_01_02 FEDERAL CONTRIBUTORS 01-02 - Contributors based on Federal FIRE_DIST Fire District FIRSTNAME First Name FLOOD_DIST Flood district. FUND_RELIG Contributor to religious organizations. FUND_POLIT Contributor to political organizations. FUND_ARTS Contributor to the Arts. FUND_ANIML Contributor to animal rights organizations. FUND_CHILD Contributor to child welfare organizations. FUND_HELTH Contributor to health organizations. FUND_PVRTY Contributor to poverty organizations. FUND_ENVIR Contributor to environmental organizations. HAVECHILD Indicates presence of children in household HH_NUMBER HOUSEHOLD NUMBER : Every member in the household is assigned a same 7 digit number which is unique by household. (i.e. No 2 households share the same household number but everyone in a same household shares the same number.) HH_OCCUP Household occupation code. A = BLUE COLLAR T = DOCTOR B BUSINESS OWNER U = ENGINEER C = CRAFTSMAN/TRADESMAN V = LAWYER D = UPPER MANAGEMENT W = OFFICE/CLERICAL E= HOMEMAKER X = MACHINE OPERATOR/LABORER F = IN-HOME BUSINES Y = RETAIL/STORE WORKER G= MIDDLE MANAGEMENT Z = SALES/MARKETING H = NURSE 1 = PROFESSIONAL I= OFFICE/CLERICAL/SALES 2 = MANAGER J = PROFESSIONAL 3 = TEACHER EDUCATION (K-12) K = RETIRED 4 = TEACHER EDUCATION (OTHER) L = TEACHER/EDUCATOR 5 = ARMED FORCES M = OFFICE WORKER 6 = CONSTRUCTION N = NON-OFFICE WORKER 7 = GOVERNMENT EMPLOYEE O = COLLEGE STUDENT 8 = OTHER HEALTH SERVICES P = STORE WORKER 9 = SECRETARY Q = SALES 0 = STUDENT R = ACCOUNTANT - = FARMER S = COMPUTER PROFESSIONAL HOH_FLAG HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD FLAG - Head of household flag. Head of household is the oldest person in the household as determined by date of birth. If date of birth is not available, head of household is the person who registered the earliest as determined by date of registration. H - Head, M - Member. Generally, voters are considered to belong to the same household if they share the following in common: Home zip, Home street name, Home pre-direction, Home post-direction, Home house #, Last Name, Home apt # HOME_OWNER HOMEOWNER STATUS - Here are the codes: A- Owns SFDU (single family unit) B- Owns MFDU (multiple family unit) C- Probable renter D- Probable owner 1- Home owner HOME_SEQ HOME SEQUENCE - Home sequence numbers are provided to accomodate creation of walk-lists. Each voter is assigned a unique 7 digit number which is equivalent to the ordinal position when sorted in ascending order by the following fields: Home zip, Home Street name, Home pre-direction, Home post-direction, Home house #, Last Name, Home apt #. A region (e.g. region selected by zip codes) sorted by sequence number provides a walk list of voters sorted in ascending order by fields listed above. HOSP_DIST Hospital district. HOUSE_NUM Parsed out home address number. HS_DIST High School district. IN_CITY This distinguishes voters who reside within city limits. INCOME This is the level of estimated household income. A person's income level is indicated by the following codes: A- Under 15,000 B- 15,000+ C- 25,000+ D- 35,000+ E- 50,000+ F- 75,000+ G- 100,000+ JP_DIST Justice of the Peace district. JUD_DIST Judicial district. LAND_DIST Land district. LAND_LOT Land Lot. LAST_VOTED Date Last Voted. LC_SCL_DST Local School district. LASTNAME Last Na